


On Time is Late, and Late is What You Don't Want to Be

by littlepinkbow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, Handcuffs, M/M, PWP, Smut, Spanking, Subspace, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepinkbow/pseuds/littlepinkbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP (with just a little bit of a plot) Harry isn't ever meant to be late and when he is, Louis makes sure Harry won't forget about it anytime soon. </p><p>Or the one where I needed just a little bit of a plot to get to dom Louis, sub Harry and a little bit of subspace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Time is Late, and Late is What You Don't Want to Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkladyalex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkladyalex/gifts).



Louis only had a few rules for Harry.  Even fewer that transposed between the bedroom and life outside the bedroom, but there was one that Louis held Harry to tightly.  “Don’t be late,” He would always chide down the line, met by Harry’s annoyed huff and promises that he wouldn’t be late.  

Harry never actually intended on being late to or missing anything, but sometimes he got distracted.  Sometimes he saw a friend, or a puppy, or a pretty sunset and he was more than distracted enough to forget where, and most importantly when, he was supposed to be there.

All of that was filing through Louis’ mind as him and the three other lads piled onto the stage to accept their Brit. Not just any Brit, a Global Success Award and Harry was no where to be found.  Louis knew his annoyance would be evident, but of course, as always, Harry bounded onto the stage and charmed his way back into the good graces of almost everyone in attendance.  Almost everyone, because Louis wasn’t charmed at all.

Exiting backstage, Harry tucked up against Louis’ shoulder, his best pout on his lips, “M’sorry Lou, I was in the loo.” He said, giving Louis his most forlorn expression.

Harry’s protest was met with firm shoulders and a scowl from Louis. “Don’t.” He nearly growled at the younger male, “I will deal with you later,” was the last thing he said to Harry before turning back and deciding he was going to spend the rest of the evening enjoying the Brits, enjoying their success and as he promised, he would deal with Harry later.

By the time the evening was winding down, Harry sent a quick text to Louis before ducking out and heading straight back to Louis’.  He was so jittery in his seat the rest of the evening, he wouldn’t remember what even happened for anything, but once he stepped inside of Louis’ flat, his nerves took over him almost completely.

Harry carefully drew the curtains and set the kettle on, getting a mug ready for Louis.  It was a slight delay of the inevitable and although his nerves were boiling over in his stomach, Harry loved this.  He loved every minute of it, but his anxiety and fear that Louis just might change his mind always seemed to take over.  

Once Harry had gotten everything set in Louis’ house how he knew Louis would want it, he walked up the stairs, beginning to remove his clothes as he went.  When he got to Louis’ room, he took care hanging his suit up and folding the rest of his clothes, leaving himself naked standing in the middle of Louis’ room.  Harry thought about to a time that he had just thrown his clothes all about Louis’ room and Louis had given him such a spanking that he had winced when he sat down for days.  The thought pushed an overwhelming bout of embarrassment and arousal through his body, leaving him with blushed red skin and a cock that was slightly roused and hanging between his legs.

Harry walked around to the side of the bed, bending down and retrieving, from a box Louis kept pushed under the bed, a bottle of lube (it was cherry flavoured, he noted with a raised eyebrow) and a plug.  Actually his favourite plug.  It was pink, glittery and probably just a little too flared at the base - Louis had bought it to intimidate Harry, and although it had the first few uses, now it was his favourite to reach for. It was what he knew would give Louis what he wanted.  

Harry folded the duvet down over the foot of the bed and climbed in on top of the sheets, spreading his legs against the soft fabric as he laid back on the bed and flattened his feet.  Harry closed his eyes and exhaled out, relaxing into Louis’ bed, relaxing into the idea that he was finally going to get to relax. Just a moment later, Harry reminded himself why he had laid down, covering the plug in a generous amount of lube and tucked the toy and his hands between his legs.  Nustling the toy against his bum, Harry nudged it forward and gasped at the cold lube against his skin. “Oh,” Harry said out loud to no one as he bit down on his bottom lip and pushed his hips down just as he pushed the toy inside of him, gasping out loudly as it disappeared inside of him.  

Harry had never admitted that this was the reason he loved this exact plug so much, but he flattened his legs against the bed, pushing his hips down into the mattress as both of his hands brushed over his nipples and the plug pushed back and up just enough to nudge against his prostate. Rolling his hips down once, twice, and oh - at the third roll, Harry’s cock was completely interested, hard and ready to be touched.  

Having not bothered to ask Louis when he would be back, Harry was laid, hard, almost writhing and halfway to wrecked from the way he couldn’t stop pushing his back down against the bed and wondering when exactly Louis would be there.  The desire to just grab his own cock, give it a few rough tugs was there, but Harry knew how displeased Louis would be and stopped himself each time - leaving his cock untouched.  

By the time Louis arrived home (it had been 32 minutes to be exact, if you asked Harry.  Not that he was watching the clock) he knew that Harry would be on the other side of completely wrecked and he silently made his way up the stairs.  He was greeted with a view of Harry.  Harry’s hair wet with sweat and stuck to his forehead and neck.  Harry turned half onto his side and rutting against the bed, to which Louis noticed that only the tip of Harry’s cock was brushing against the bed and with a quick lean to the side, Louis could see the pink of what must have been the plug tucked inside of Harry.  

Louis took half of a second to enjoy the view in front of him before clearing his throat and speaking, his voice loud and clear across the room, “Harry Edward. I trust that you are not trying to get yourself off and blame it on my sheets.” As he was speaking he worked his hands down his shirt, unbuttoning it as he went and sliding it off once it was fully unbuttoned.

Harry went stiff at Louis’ voice, rolling back on the bed and looking at Louis with wide eyes.  Harry chest was red and splotchy, his mouth opened just slightly and his fingers splayed over the sheets.  He knew he was a sight by the way Louis was standing across the room, tongue just barely poked out against his lips and watching him. “M’sorry.” Harry mumbled out, his voice slightly wrecked already.

“Did I ask?” Louis quipped, crossing the room and undoing his trousers as he went.  He stepped out of them, pushing his pants along with them before reaching into the same box Harry had retrieved the plug from and returning with something in his hand. “I don’t ask much of you Harry. But it seems that whenever I ask something of you, you can’t comply.” He lectured, his fingers curled around the item as he took a seat on the edge of the bed.

Harry flushed, nodding up at Louis, trying to convey his apology through his face, not wanting to take a chance of saying anything else to Louis at the moment.

“Much better. Good boy.” Louis said and if he said that to Harry more often than necessary it was just because he loved the way that Harry preened under the compliment. Louis reached to the side table for the lube Harry had left out, snapping the cap open and drizzling some gently over the head of Harry’s cock.

“Lou,” Harry breathed out, the cold lube pulling a low groan from his chest. “Please, Lou.” He begged, his eyes flicking up over Louis’ face before he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and chewed on it.

“In time, baby,” Louis said, pulling his hand up to reveal the black cock ring that was between his fingers. “You shouldn’t have gotten so worked up before I got home,” He said sternly, even though he was more than pleased with the view he came home to.  Carefully wrapping one hand around the base of Harry’s cock, Louis used the other to push the cock ring over his length, settling it snugly at the base of his cock.  

Harry’s back arched, his eyes scrunched and his whole body shifted on the bed as he adjusted to the new feeling.  The feeling that left his stomach twisting, feeling as it was sitting just at the beginning of his climax with no possible way to get over the hump to his actual climax.  Harry was familiar with the feeling and in the time he and Louis had been doing this he had grown almost fond of the feeling.

Louis glanced over at the digital clock on the nightstand, the blue numbers shining brightly, 12:37 AM. He closed his eyes with a quick blink to make a mental note of the time, reminding himself not to leave the ring on Harry for too long.  “Up then.  Boys who can’t follow the rules get a spanking, don’t they?” Louis asked even if his tone didn’t make his words sound like a question.  

Harry scrambled, a mess of limbs and torso and hair as he pushed himself up, momentarily forgetting that the plug was inside of him and as soon as he sat up, the plug shifted to nudge just against his prostate sending a white-hot pleasure; almost pain, right through Harry. “Oh, oh. God.” Harry mumbled out, shifting on the bed, and whimpering under the feeling.

“Answer my question, Harry.” Louis said, his voice rough with some combination of irritation, desire and somewhere, buried deep inside a bit of fondness.  Louis stood from the bed, patting it softly and smiling as Harry clambered back onto the bed,  hands and knees coming in contact with the bed.

“Y-yes,” Harry said, clearing his throat to find his voice again, “Yes sir.”  He clarified, a bit more clear this time. “M’sorry.” He said, pressing his face against his arm and huffing out a breath.

Louis walked around to the side of the bed, enjoying the view more than anything else before he reached the top of the bed. “Don’t know that I can trust you,” He said lightly reaching down behind the bed to retrieve the leather handcuffs that were secured between the mattress and the box spring. Carefully, Louis secured each cuff around Harry’s wrist, securely tightening each one and waiting as Harry knowingly gave a test tug to each wrist, proving to Louis that he couldn’t get out of the cuffs.

“M’sorry sir. My word is panda.” Harry said, hanging his head between his shoulders and focusing on his breathing, his thoughts trailing off to everything that was going to happen, everything that he thought Louis might do to him.

“Panda, hm? Good boy.” Louis said softly, making his way back down the bed and dragging his fingers over Harry’s spine as he went.  There had only ever been one instance that Harry was forced to use his safe word with Louis, but ever since that day Louis always made Harry tell Louis what the word was before the began.  

Standing near the end of the bed, Louis took a moment just to look at Harry, skin hot and almost red and the curve of his back as his hips were in the air and his elbows against the sheets. Sliding his hands down over the back of Harry’s thighs, Louis took a moment to appreciate the muscles tensing slightly under Louis’ touch and licked softly over his lips.  Louis knew by the way Harry shivered under his touch just exactly what this was doing to him, but he also knew just how much Harry loved every minute of it.  

Louis dropped his hands from Harry’s body, wiggling the fingers of his right hand before he rasped out, “You’re going to get ten. And then we will talk,” He said, pulling his right hand back and smacking it back down against Harry’s bum, the only sound in the room the sound of Louis’ hand to Harry’s skin and the sharp gasp it pulled from Harry’s chest.  

Harry pulled in a deep breath, his eyes already pricking with tears at the edges and he blinked twice before speaking weakly, “One.” His voice was almost empty,  everything Louis was doing taking him out of his head, calming everything inside of him.

Louis smiled at Harry’s words and he lifted his hand again, bringing it down against Harry’s skin once and then twice in a quick succession, exhaling through his mouth as he heard the counts mumbled from Harry’s lips.  “Want more?” Louis asked, knowing that Harry would know exactly what Louis meant.

“Please, yes, please sir.” Harry mumbled out, squaring his shoulders slightly and pushing his back up slightly so it was straight as he concentrated on his breathing.  

Louis got up from his spot on the bed, keeping on hand on Harry’s ribcage as he returned to their box - their toy box - digging around with his free hand and smiling when he came back out with a small cat whip.  It wasn’t anything fancy, a short black leather handle and 9 leather tails.  Louis sucked in a breath at the sight of it, sitting it on the bed and grabbing Harry’s hips, pulling him sideways slightly on the bed so that he could stand next to the bed.

“Louis, please,” Harry said, jerking his hips forward when Louis moved him, just the simple touch almost too much for him to handle.

“Be patient, Harry.” Louis said with a scowl, picking the whip up again and carefully dragging the tips of the tails over Harry’s bottom.  “Suppose if you hadn’t been late this evening this wouldn’t be drug out now would it?”

Harry huffed out a low breath, his frustration getting the best of him.  His cock was heavy between his legs, not even the cock ring being able to stop the bead of precome that was forming at the tip. “I said m’sorry, Lou. I’m sorry.” Harry repeated, closing his eyes and rocking back on the bed into the feeling of the leather tails of the whip.

“Were we at four then?” Louis asked with a raised brow, lifting his hand and bringing the whip back down against Harry’s skin, an almost gentle connection with Harry’s skin as he knew that without a few gentle warm up whips he would break the skin.

Harry’s back arched up, his hands struggling against the cuffs as he moaned out the word, “Five.” Just as soon as the word left his mouth Harry gasped, shaking his head quickly and correcting himself almost immediately, “Four. I mean, four.” He said rocking his hips back towards Louis, his fingers clawing into the sheets as the handcuffs pulled tightly at his skin.

“Don’t do that again, baby boy.” Louis chided, the stern look on his face transposing through his words. “Almost there, aren’t you.” He reminded, carefully shifting his hand so that when the whip cracked against Harry’s skin again it was just slightly lower, the bottom of the tails coming in contact just at the curve of the bottom of Harry’s bum, Louis’ eyes focused on the red, almost welted skin in front of him.

“Five. Five.” Harry repeated the words, almost a chant, the tears that had been threatening the corners of his eyes finally making their escape, making a track down his cheeks as he nudged his face against his right bicep, trying to dry his eyes.

“That’s my good boy.” Louis said, cracking the whip down against Harry three times in a quick succession, the tails coming in contact with the back of Harry’s thighs each time and the way Harry’s body reacted, jolting forward with each whip drew a groan from Louis’ chest.  

Harry squared his shoulders, almost proudly.  He made Louis groan like that and that was one of the most -- “Six, seven, eight,” Harry gasped out, interrupting his train of thought to make sure that he wasn’t going to end up with Louis starting over. “Lou, not sure I can make it.” Harry said weakly, with the combination of the plug filling up, the cock ring secure around the base of his cock and his punishment Harry’s whole body felt like it was oversensitive, his head clouding over just slightly.

“Stay with me Hazza, you’re doing so good,” Louis said, glancing over towards the clock, his brain quickly processing that he only wanted to leave the cock ring on Harry for no more than a few minutes. “Almost there.” Louis said, cracking the whip down against Harry’s skin two last times, the final time, the tails of the whip coming in contact mostly with the backs of Harry’s thighs and the breathless gasp that escaped Harry after was enough to tell Louis it was enough for Harry.

“Nine… ten…” Harry said, his voice softer, more aloof, more calm.  He blinked his eyes a few times and at that moment he could only focus on the pain, the pleasure, Louis’ voice and everything else was clear.  Everything else was calm and this was it, the high he was always chasing, his sub space.

Louis quickly dropped the the whip to the floor and grabbed Harry by the hips, using what little strength Harry had to help flip him over, the cuffs leaving Harry’s arms twisted above his head, useless and almost limp. “Such a good boy,” Louis said, sliding his hands down over Harry’s chest and carefully working the cock ring off of him. “Don’t come yet.” He instructed, brushing his thumb over the head of Harry’s cock.

Harry nodded, his lips parting and his eyes slitting open to look at Louis.  His words were gone from his head and all he could focus on was Louis above him, Louis who was getting closer and closer to him.

“You did so good.” Louis said, straddling Harry’s hips and scooting up his body, resting on his stomach and reaching forward to push his fingers through Harry’s hair gently.  “Open up for me, babe.” Louis said, continuing to scoot up until he was straddling Harry’s shoulders, the muscles of his thighs straining over the width of Harry’s shoulders.

Harry let out a soft moan, licking his lips before speaking slowly and softly, “Want your cock, please.” He said, parting his lips and poking his tongue out just slightly as he waited.  Now that Harry was used to being in this position, he loved the feeling of everything being taken away from him but what Louis was giving him.

“That’s my good boy,” Louis said, ruffling his fingers through Harry’s hair before wrapping his fingers at the base of his own cock, and hitting his cock down against Harry’s tongue, grinning at Harry’s whimpers.  

Harry flicked his tongue up just slightly, just trying to get more of Louis, trying to convince Louis’ cock into his mouth and his wrists protests against their restraints.

“Such a good little slut for my cock aren’t you?” Louis asked and the words came out darker than he recognized as he sat up on his knees, pushing his cock into Harry’s mouth.  Harry was all but pressed up against the bed and Louis rocked his hips forward, Harry’s jaw going lax to take in Louis’ length.  

Harry’s jaw relaxed, his throat relaxed, he relaxed under the feeling of Louis thrusting into his mouth, the tip of Louis’ cock brushing up against the back of Harry’s throat, leaving the taste of sticky-sweet precome in his mouth.  Curling his fingers up, Harry relaxed them just a moment later, his own hips moving just slightly against the bed.

“Fuck, I can’t wait to fuck you,” Louis murmured out, thrusting his hips again, one, two, three more times before pulling back and watching the line of saliva that connected the tip of his cock to Harry’s lips.  Harry’s lips were swollen red and his jaw was covered in saliva, but the most beautiful part was how his hair was sweat-stuck to his forehead and his eyes were gazing up at Louis, begging for more, begging for what was next.

When Louis pulled back Harry chased after Louis’ cock as much as he could, flicking his tongue out and catching the tip of his cock, a huff leaving his lips as he tried unsuccessfully to lick again.

“I think that’s good then.” Louis said, pulling his left left over Harry so that he was knelt next to him, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the corner of Harry’s mouth before making his way back down his body.

“Please,” Harry said his voice slow and thick, his eyes blinking open slowly, “Please, please.” he begged, not sure if he was begging for Louis to fuck him or Louis to let him come, but either way his cock was leaking a small puddle against his stomach.

Louis nudged Harry’s thighs apart and settled between them, carefully wrapping his thumb and forefinger around the plug and pulling it out, his eyes intently focused on the way Harry clenched and unclenched around it, then clenching around nothing which let a high pitch whine leave his lips.  Louis’ jaw dropped at that, because even after that all, after Harry being nearly gone off in sub-space, here he was still begging to be fucked. “God fuck,” Louis said, sliding his hands over Harry’s stomach and chest, settling himself between the younger boy’s thighs.

“Please Lo-sir, please,” Harry said, arching his back up and pulling his hands one at a time against the handcuffs before letting out a low groan.  The welts on his bottom were down brushing up against the soft sheets of Louis’ bed and even that - even that sensation was almost too much.

“Yeah, I’ve got you,” Louis said, hitching Harry’s right left over his right elbow and lining his cock up at Harry’s entrance, foregoing any lube in favour of the lube the plug left behind and Harry’s saliva on his cock.  “So good,” Louis said as he slowly pushed inside of Harry, easily bottoming out from the stretch the plug had left.

Harry’s eyes widened at the feeling, the feeling of being full in a way the plug couldn’t give him, “Oh, oh, oh, oh,” Harry said, his words a strung-together melody of almost mewls as he pushed down, trying to take Louis further inside of him.

“Patient Harry,” Louis corrected, dropping his left hand to give a firm pinch to Harry’s nipple, twisting it just slightly and that was it.  He knew that was the moment that it was almost -- that it was too much for Harry.

The noises that came out of Harry were guttural, low moans, his whole body tensing as his untouched cock pulsed and he came, spurting over his stomach and chest; his moans dissolving into heaves of his chest as he searched for breath. “Please, please, please,” Harry managed through his breaths, closing his eyes and relaxing against the bed.

Louis wasn’t expecting Harry to come untouched, his muscles clenching around Louis and pulling the older boy closer to his own orgasm. Louis knew Harry wouldn’t be able to take much more before it was too much and with that he gave a few quick thrusts into Harry, bottoming out in the younger when his stomach clenched and he came deep inside of Harry. “Oh, holy fuck. Harry, Harry,” Louis chanted out, leaning down and pressing a messy kiss to Harry’s lips; Harry’s completely relaxed frame underneath of him.

Louis pulled out of Harry, wrapping his fingers around his cock and working them over the length, squeezing just slightly at the tip of his cock as the last few drops of come dripped down over Harry.  

Letting out a soft breath, he got up from the bed and retrieved a flannel from the bathroom, returning to wipe Harry’s chest and stomach slowly.

“Panda-anda-anda,” Harry said sleepily, his voice a sing-song melody as he whimpered at Louis’ touch.

Louis smiled down at Harry, completely wrecked and stretched out on the bed. “Oh, baby, I’m just getting you cleaned up, aren’t I.” He said softly, sitting the flannel next to Harry and quickly working at the cuffs to remove them from Harry’s wrists.  

Harry whimpered when his hands were free, letting Louis move them back to his sides and letting out a quiet noise somewhere between a groan and a yawn. “Panda, panda pandas I love pandas,” Harry said with a small smirk.

Louis leaned to press a kiss to Harry’s forehead before pulling the covers up over him and patting his side gently, knowing that as soon as Harry was properly awake he would have to cover his wrists and bottom in a salve, but that would have to wait until Harry wasn’t so sensitive.

And if Harry woke up with sticky thighs from Louis’ come and his bottom covered in welts, it would be a nice reminder to not be late next time.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to do this without a plot at all... but I just needed a little something to get me there -- I hope you enjoy! <3


End file.
